craftsitefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Microcraft
Microcraft (dawniej - Minesoft, Microsoft) - frakcja międzyserwerowa prowadzona przez Wiśnię. Oficjalnie działająca od 2013. Najczęściej zajmuje się tworzeniem oprogramowania do modyfikacji ComputerCraft. Jedyna frakcja, która podczas wojny imperialnej była przeciwwagą dla rosnącego zagrożenia dla małych frakcji ze strony Imperium, a później Federacji pod okupacją osób wiernych imperatorowi Khadonowi. Często obrażana i oczerniana, jednakże mająca w swojej historii wiele chwalebnych momentów - np. "Wpierdziel na kosmicznym ApoCrafcie", lub obrona bazy sojusznika Microcraftu - NwN przez ponad pół godziny pomimo przewagi liczebnej, oraz w wyposażeniu przeciwnika. Obecnie ostała się ostatnia osoba z tej frakcji - jej założyciel, który nadal pracuje nad swoim systemem operacyjnym. Historia Rozdział 1 - TPG, początki Microsoftu oraz pierwsza styczność z Imperium Khadona 2013, ten rok na zawsze pozostanie w pamięci nielicznych, z którymi zakładałem Microsoft, te osoby, które pamiętają te wydarzenia wspominają ten okres czasu jako czas tryumfu nad całym serwerem, dzięki pomocy MrGregorixa - głównego programisty oraz największego wojownika w historii Microsoftu potrafiliśmy konkurować z całym serwerem. Wtedy nadeszła ona - wojna. Khadon obawiając się rosnącej potęgi nowej frakcji wypowiedział nam wojnę. Wtedy Gregorix pracował nad swoim nowym dziełem - portem systemu MS-DOS na ComputerCraft. Z kodu napisanego wtedy ostał się jedynie rdzeń MineUI - późniejszej siły napędowej XBlocka 2 i późniejszych moich systemów aż do MineCore 2nd March Update. Wojna zakończyła się rozejmem, który nie wyłonił zwycięscy - baza Microsoftu stała nienaruszona, natomiast Imperium było w defensywie, dlatego postanowiono zakończyć wojnę. Na serwerze pojawił się wtedy jakub12015, założył on swoją frakcję - Federację. Była to frakcja jak każda inna na TPG - mała i słabo rozwinięta, bez porównania do potęgi Microsoftu oraz Imperium. Niedługo potem, ze świętego duo zrobiła się święta trójca..... Rozdział 2 - McBank, protektorat administracji TPG nad Microsoftem, początki Minedowsa i XBlocka Kolejna edycja TPG, kolejne przygody, kolejne wyzwania... a przynajmniej tak myślałem, no cóż nie udało się, bo administracja miała dla mojej frakcji inną misję. Microsoft przechrzczono wtedy na McBank, a baza frakcji została ustanowiona przez administrację na spawnie, zaraz obok... tak, banku serwerowego, gdzie gracze mogli przechowywać swoje cenne przedmioty, jak diamenty. Ale jak? Stał tam cały czas i wydawał przedmioty? Nie! Moja frakcja opracowała system McBankOS, który zarządzał całym bankiem. Mimo naszej wymuszonej neutralności wspomagaliśmy frakcje stawiające opór Imperium, w tym również frakcję jakuba12015 - Federację. Nikt jednak nie zdołał zniszczyć pozycji Khadona. Niestety edycja ta upadła po miesiącu. Kolejne okazały się monotonne, były tylko cieniem dawnego TPG. Jednak właśnie na TPG powstał prototyp systemu XBlock. Nie zachował się kod z tamtego czasu, gdyż został nadpisany przez XBlock 1.6. Rozdział 3 - Minesoft, Minedows, wojna imperialna i partyzantka Wiedziałem co mam zrobić, gdy dostałem maila od Khadona, który mi powiedział o nowym serwerze, który jest niemal jak TPG. Znów prowadziłem frakcję. Dołączył do niej XingThePanda, niesamowicie utalentowany szczyl, który zrobił prototyp dotykowego Minedowsa 2 lata przede mną. Jak ja tego szczyla nie lubie . Ten szczyl przeniósł się krótko potem do Imperium, co zwiastowało już wtedy początek końca. W obliczu narastającego napięcia Wiśnia postanowił zawiązać sojusz z Edkiem - właścicielem serwera, a zarazem lidera NwN. Minesoft i NwN niedługo potem stworzyły Wieczny Sojusz - koalicję frakcji, które nie chciały być po stronie oszustów. Należała do niej Federacja jakuba12015. Krótko potem po wypadku z uranem na spawnie Federacja pokazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze - zdrajcy i oszusta. Honor wielu członków, którzy się nie zgadzali z jakubem12015 został bezpowrotnie zniszczony. Do dziś niektórzy są przez dawnych wrogów fed uważani za tych złych. Jedną z ważniejszych osobistości, która się pojawi jeszcze wiele razy jest @Mako. "Bitwa o ModyCraft" skończyła się punktem dla Wiecznego Sojuszu, ale od tamtej pory wraz z archezem aka jakubem12015 jesteśmy w stanie wojny. Nie wiem czy mu kiedyś wybaczę to czego się dopuszczał przez ostatnie 3 lata, ale czas pokaże. Wtedy wiedziałem tylko jedno - tylko Sojuszem i byciem "tym dobrym" mogę wygrać wojnę. Pierwszą wojnę imperialną (2016-2018) 25 marca 2019 Rozdział 4 - Zabójcza walka, XBlock, fejki arczeza aka jakub12015 Wojna! Największy konflikt na serwerze, między blokiem Imperium, a blokiem Minesoft i NwN przerodził się niemal na podział świata jak podczas Zimnej Wojny. Każda strona miała swoich zwolenników, ale jak i przeciwników. Imperium często uciekało się do grożenia mniejszym frakcjom, natomiast Sojusz pomagał im w rozwoju oraz zachęcał do dołączenia do koalicji. Często dochodziło do potyczek słownych jak i bitew na serwerze. Było dużo strat, dużo ofiar. Gdy Khadon wraz z jakubem12015 zorientowali się, że tracą na wizerunku i coraz więcej osób przyłączało się do Sojuszu postanowili oczernić Minesoft. Stworzyli masę fejkowych kont, które podawały się za mnie i innych członków mojej frakcji. Operacja ta była skuteczna. Wszyscy mnie zostawili, a po mojej stronie została tylko jedna osoba - Edek. Teraz już macie odpowiedź, dlaczego przy mnie macie go nie obrażać. Czuję do niego taki szacunek, za to co wtedy zrobił. Każdy mnie zostawił. Każdy im uwierzył. KAŻDY DOŁĄCZYŁ DO BLOKU IMPERIUM. Wszystko to nie dotyczyło jednak NwN, na czele z Edkiem, którzy zawsze wierzyli we mnie. XBlock powstał właśnie w takim czasie. Był to mój sposób na odstresowanie się. Tak, kodowanie mnie odstresowuje dlatego się tym zajmuję. Edek mi wtedy zaproponował stworzenie pełnego systemu, nie tylko takiego do odpalania gier. Tak powstał koncept Minedowsa, ale o tym w następnym rozdziale. Rozdział 5 - Tymczasowa stabilizacja, Minedows, pierwsze skutki wojny Mój wizerunek ucierpiał na fejkach, to jest niezaprzeczalne, jednak się nie poddałem, wciąż programowałem. Tymczasem zjednoczone już Imperium wraz z każdą małą frakcją jaką napotkali (wyznawali zasadę "jeśli nie z nami to przeciw nam", uważali też, że są panami serwera) planowało uderzenie w Minesoft i NwN. Byłem już wtedy niemal całkowicie sam, tylko Edek i kilka osób z Minesoftu zostali ze mną. Nowy XBlock2 - pierwsza inkarnacja MineUI był dużym skokiem programistycznym dla mnie, jednak okazał się tragedią - mniej rozbudowany niż XBlock 1.05, brak oprogramowania oraz piractwo spowodowały, że bazując na tej tragedii zbudowałem legendę, która od 2017 przetrwała do marca 2019 - Minedowsa. System ten był zbudowany na podstawie XBlocka 2 oraz BasicTools nie jakiego Tresha, którego znałem już za czasów TPG. Okazał się sukcesem. Często brakowało nam zapasów na serwerach, aby móc dostarczać dyskietki oraz komputery do kupujących. Wtedy zacząłem prace nad dwoma systemami: Minedows Pocket oraz Minedows 2.0. Niestety prototyp obu się nie zachował, po raidzie marionetkowej Federacji - od czasu zjednoczenia z Imperium każdy kto miał inne zdanie od "Marszałka" bądź nie zgadzał się z nim był wydalany, a niesubordynacja w czasie ataku na mnie skutkowała oskarżaniem o fejki. Federacja nie była już tą samą frakcją, z którą miałem sojusz. Rozdział 6 - Galaktyczny ApoCraft, Minedows 2.0, Minedows Pocket Wiedziałem jedno: dzięki przyjaźni, jaka zawiązała się między mną, a Edkiem mam dostęp do ogromnych zasobów NwN. Mam również dostęp do jego dowodów na jakuba12015. Znalazłem dowód na fejki, co pokazało jego parszywość. Tak zaczął się sypać blok Imperium, Khadon - jego dyktator nie miał już czasu grać, co dodatkowo przyczyniło się do osłabnięcia kolosa na glinianych nogach. Brakowało jednak funduszy dla Sojuszu żeby zaatakować z całym impetem. Przyspieszyłem wydanie Minedowsa Pocket, który jest moim najlepiej sprzedającym się systemem w historii. Z moich danych wynika, że sprzedano 65 sztuk! W tym samym czasie wydałem Minedowsa XP 2.0, którego nazwę potem zmieniłem na Minedows XP Pro 2.0 (jest to początek linii XP Pro). Uzyskaliśmy mnóstwo środków, które przeznaczyliśmy na zbrojenia. Nareszcie nadszedł dzień bitwy. Dzięki naszym szpiegom wykradliśmy chip z danymi stacji kosmicznej Federacji. Cały Sojusz wyruszył na wojnę kosmiczną. Wygraliśmy w 10 minut. Oddano 15 strzałów. Imperialistyczny blok poddał się. Przyznali się również do fejków. Bitwa ta pokazała, że ta legenda o potędze Federacji i Imperium to czysta fikcja, i nie są niezniszczalni. Pokazali również, że mają zerowy szacunek do wroga - do obrony wystawili jedynie 3 żołnierzy, z czego dwóch złożyło broń na 3 minuty przed kapitulacją. Z bazy Federacji odzyskaliśmy prototyp Minedowsa 2.0 i Minedowsa Pocket, jednakże zmodyfikowane nie do poznania - pod wszystkim podpisała się Federacja, a na dodatek zmieniła zabezpieczenia, przez co kod musiałem usunąć.(edytowane) Rozdział 7 - Minedows XP Pro 2.3, FRAI, opozycja Imperialna, rozpad Sojuszu Wszystko ma swój kres. Sojusz nie rozpadł się z powodu oziębienia stosunków między teraz już Microsoftem, a NwN. Nie! Był inny powód - Unia Kosmiczna. Obie frakcje się połączyły i zamierzały pomóc osobom, które zostały wyrzucone ze zjednoczonego bloku Imperium, ponownie nazwanego Federacją. Z naszą pomocą mieli stworzyć frakcję Federacyjna Republika AntyImperialistyczna - całkowicie niezależną od Imperium frakcję, do której nadal czuli sentyment i każda myśl, że przez Khadona została ona zniszczona powodowała u nich smutek. Niestety jakub12015 ponownie pokazał swoją parszywość. Włamał się na konto swojego byłego przyjaciela i zniszczył FRAI. To wkurzyło mnie strasznie, ale nie mogłem nic w tej sytuacji zrobić - skapitulowali i mieli obecnie ochronę administracji. Na szczęście miałem tam swoich ludzi, którzy cały czas ich sabotowali. Sam zacząłem pracować nad projektem "Cappucino". Miesiąc pracy zmienił go w Minedowsa XP Pro 2.3 - pierwszy system Microsoftu z pulpitem, przyciskiem Start oraz dotykowym interfejsem. Nie był takim sukcesem jak XP Pro 2.0, ale jego sprzedaż była zadowalająca. Jakub12015, jednak nie chciał odpuścić - musiał oszukiwać, musiał kłamać i niszczyć. Jednak to mu się odpłaci tym samym... bo jesteśmy rozliczani nie z tego co zniszczyliśmy, ale z tego co stworzyliśmy. Rozdział 8 - "Był taki dom w Kijowie" - RPCraft, jakub12015 trafia w czuły punkt, Minedows XP Pro 2.5 Postanowiłem dać jakubowi szansę - uważałem, że każdy zasługuje na możliwość naprawienia krzywd przez niego wyrządzonych. Zaczęliśmy nawet robić razem serwer - RPCraft. Były łącznie 4 państwa - Imperium (jakub12015), Rzeczpospolita Pandowa (XingThePanda), Rzeczpospolita RPCraft (Wiśnia), Republika RPCraft (Fipcio - sponsor, a zarazem jeden z administatorów serwera). Nieformalną stolicą serwera został Kijów, gdzie rezydowałem ja wraz z rządem RRP. Około 1km od tego miasta znajdowała się najnowocześniejsza elektrownia atomowa serwera. Jej system był napędzany przez silnik MinedowsCore 1.5 (XP Pro 2.5) oraz nakładkę MineUI Embedded - specjalnej, modyfikowalnej nakładki dla Minedowsa. Wytwarzała tyle prądu, że 70% było eksportowanych za granicę, co dawało ogromne przychody państwu, którym rządziłem. Wszystko szło dobrze... do czasu kiedy jakubkowi się znudziło. Wysadził całą mapę. Skończyła się litość dla zwierząt - teraz to była otwarta wojna, która nie dotyczyła tylko Minecrafta. Zniszczył pracę około 10 osób, pracę którą robiliśmy niemal trzy tygodnie. Na szczęście już miałem emulator ComputerCrafta - nowe systemy były tworzone lokalnie na moim komputerze, nie na serwerach. Projekt Latte, czyli Minedows XP Pro 2.5 ujrzał światło dzienne w sierpniu 2018 roku. Oficerzy Federacji wykupili ode mnie możliwość stworzenia nakładki na ten system - FedUI. Została ona upubliczniona w tej frakcji tydzień po Minedowsie XP Pro 2.5, który jest uważany przez wielu za mój najgorszy system w historii - błędy, glitche i więcej bagów. Zacząłem pracować nad łatkami, ale dla tego systemu nie było ratunku, dlatego zacząłem tworzyć Minedowsa XP Pro 2.7, ale to już historia na rozdział 9.(edytowane) Rozdział 9 - Ostatni Minedows, MineCore Po premierze Minedowsa XP Pro 2.5 wszystkie moje systemy były uznane jako niedopracowane i zbędne. Musiało się to zmienić. Największa jak dotąd aktualizacja Minedowsa - XP Pro 2.7 miała nadejść we wrześniu. Jednak to co było problemem XP Pro 2.5 było jeszcze gorsze w XP Pro 2.7. Wszystko się sypało - ikony znikały, nie reagowały, system potrafił się sam usunąć. Tragedia. Cały kod usunąłem, zacząłem pisać system od nowa. Postanowiłem zerwać całkowicie z nazwą "Minedows". Tak powstał MineCore - pierwszy system opensource od Microcraft - nazwę z Microsoft zmieniono właśnie przy tym systemie. MineCore Mint 1.02 zadebiutował 11 listopada 2018 - na 100-lecie Odzyskania Niepodległości przez Polskę - nie, data nie była przypadkowa. Specjalnie przyspieszyłem wydanie systemu, na to właśnie wydarzenie. System również przy uruchamianiu tworzył polską flagę. Wszystko szło w bardzo dobrym kierunku. January Update wprowadził tła pulpitu, a 2nd March Update poprawił ogólne działanie systemu i wprowadził kilka ciekawych funkcji. Wydana w kwietniu Aktualizacja Kwietniowa dodała bardziej naturalne wybieranie aplikacji i ustawień. Wieczny Sojusz Microcraft wraz z NwN stworzyli najbardziej przyjazną małym frakcjom stronę konfliktu, gdzie Federacja doprowadzała do całkowitej zależności od siebie, tak Sojusz oferował całkowitą niezależność oraz pomoc w przypadku ataku. Niestety w wyniku brudnej gry Federacji mało frakcji decydowało się na dołączenie (oczerniano frakcje członkowskie). Tak doprowadzono do całkowitej eksterminacji frakcji poniżej 4 członków.... oraz utraty graczy na wielu serwerach (codzienne raidy).